


Throw Away the Key

by Fandom_Trash16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emma's running away thing, F/M, Past Heartbreak, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash16/pseuds/Fandom_Trash16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short freewrite about Emma and her fears.</p>
<p>"Regrets and guilt cause the building to close up so fast--perhaps it’s regret that a thief got in once and losses were suffered, or perhaps the guilt of having the master keys themselves on your person even though you were trusted with them, and the responsibility, and the fact that you know you’re not strong enough, and you’re really not talking about buildings anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Away the Key

She was like watching a large corporate building close up for the night, as one by one, the lights flickered out. Curtains were dragged across windows, fluttering, and shutters clattered and latched shut. Doors closed, and the tiny copper sounds of thousands of little locks clicking interrupted each other as he observed her hardening exterior.

The few people that remained left for the night, and the main door was slammed shut and locked with a ferocious speed, before the last man scurried off into the yawning mouth of the dark downtown. There was fear in that last action, that final locking of the door, but fear of what?

Of the late-night burglars, or of the shattering of her own self? Of that creeping feeling on the back of your neck when you’re alone in the dark and by _god_ there is something behind you, you just know it...or that ache in your emptying chest as you’re lying in the bed, sprawled out and rolling over for the hundredth time that night, wishing you could claw your damned heart out of your chest.

Regrets and guilt cause the building to close up so fast--perhaps it’s regret that a thief got in once and losses were suffered, or perhaps the guilt of having the master keys themselves on your person even though you were trusted with them, and the responsibility, and the fact that you know you’re not strong enough, and you’re _really_ not talking about buildings anymore.

Emma sighed, long and loud, and rolled over again, pulling away from Killian’s sleeping form, away from his arms. She couldn’t be trusted with keys.


End file.
